


Minecraft is Scary

by Jos_lynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Harley just laughs, Harley teacher Peter the basics of Minecraft, M/M, Minecraft, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has never played Minecraft, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/pseuds/Jos_lynn
Summary: When Harley learns that Peter has never played Minecraft he sets out to teach him everything he can. However it doesn't go exactly how as planned.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Minecraft is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tumblr post, but the account doesn't seem to exist anymore. All credit goes to Serenespidey.
> 
> I was also thinking about making this a series of the boys playing Minecraft together, so we will see what happens. Let me know what you thought, enjoy!

When Harley first met Peter he was taken aback by the younger boy's intellect. He would have bet everything he owned that Peter could pick up anything you threw at him and run with it without a problem. He was right in the beginning. Despite the fact that science was without a doubt Peter's strong point he was able to quickly learn and understand everything that Harley gave him. 

For the first three months of their friendship, Harley taught Peter everything he knew about the mechanical engineering world. Despite his limited knowledge Peter picked up everything quickly and efficiently, never backing down from any challenge. 

Eventually, Harley had to admit that there wasn't anything that Peter wouldn't be able to master, so he turned his attention to getting to know Peter by hanging out with him as any normal teenager would. Their favorite thing to do together was playing video games, specifically Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. Everything was going great until one day Harley asked if Peter wanted to play Minecraft with him and Peter admitted that he has never played Minecraft before which was unacceptable in the older boys eyes.

"What do you mean you've never played Minecraft before?" Harley gasped out not believing what he was hearing. How was it possible that a middle-class gen z kid has never played Minecraft before? The answer is that it shouldn't be.

"It's not that big of a deal I just never got into it." Peter shrugged not understanding why it was so important to him. As far as he was concerned it was just a video game.

"Why? How is that possible?" Harley muttered to himself as he searched how much Minecraft costs nowadays. 

"Ned was never interested in buying it, so I didn't either and we spent our money on legos when we could," Peter explained watching as the older boy's face scrunched up in displeasure. 

"No. That's illegal." Harley smirked to himself as he found the price which was too much for him, but he knew exactly who was going to pay for it. "Friday please tell Tony I'm using his card to buy Peter Minecraft."

"Wait no. Friday that's not necessary." Peter exclaimed trying to get Friday to stop, but she didn't really care what he wanted so she told Tony anyway.

"Boss said to have fun." Peter groaned as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment, not wanting to look like a child to Mr. Stark. 

"Perfect." Harley started grabbing his jacket and wallet so that they could head to Peter's apartment. The younger boy interrupted Harley's thoughts as he was being dragged to the elevator letting him know of a problem with his plan.

"Harley my computer probably can't even run Minecraft."

"Then we'll just use yours here." Harley shrugged, spinning them around and pulling Peter to his room.

"I have a computer here?" Peter questioned not remembering ever seeing a computer throughout the last year that he has been coming here.

"Why do you think you have a computer monitor on your desk if you didn't have a computer?" Harley asked as he opened one of the desk doors that the computer was hidden behind. He was confused about how Peter never managed to find it since the first thing Harley did was open every drawer and door he could find.

"I don't know?" Peter shrugged as he sat down on his bed that was behind Harley, letting him do whatever he needed to do.

"You're so weird," Harley muttered ignoring the offended noise that Peter let out. "Anyway let's get this Minecraft bread."

As Minecraft started downloading Harley left to find Peter a headset of some kind to use so that they can talk while they play. Unfortunately the only thing he was able to find was a pair of earbuds with a mic on it but he figured that it would have to do.

"Ok, first we have to pick your name," Harley told him as soon as the game finished downloading so that they could make his account.

"Uh, Peter Parker?" 

"You're able to choose any name in the world and you choose your own name?" Harley was disappointed with the boy's apparent lack of naming skills, but honestly, he should have expected it. This is the same kid that was bitten by a spider and decided his superhero name had to be Spider-man when it could have been anything else spider related if he wanted to keep that theme.

"Ok well, what's yours then?" He asked, feeling slightly defensive over his name choice being criticized.

"Potatoboi." Peter sent him a look that was full of amusement which made Harley flush slightly. "Don't look at me like that. I made it right after everything that happened with Tony."

"Fine, what about 'Peter-man'?" He relented not understanding why it had to be complicated or have some kind of special story around it. He liked that it was straight forward, his first name and part of his alter-ego.

"Lame but I'll allow it." Harley rolled his eyes thinking of at least a hundred better names then that on his own.

"Gee thanks," Peter muttered glancing around his room as he waited for Harley to finish the final few steps.

"Alright now just wait on this screen and I'll start a new world." Peter sat down in the computer chair and set up his discord knowing that they would need some way to voice chat with each other.

Harley went to his room and as he waited for Minecraft to load he got on to discord and invited Peter into a call. Harley then created a new survival world so that Peter would experience the game in full. "Ok, so you should see a world on your screen now."

"Is it the one that's named 'dumb bitch energy'?" 

"Yes of course."

Peter shook his head knowing that he shouldn't have expected anything different from the boy. "Alright, I'm in. What do I do?"

Peter saw that he spawned in a forest of some kind and watched as Harley ran in front of him holding something in his character's hand. He chuckled to himself when he noticed that his character looked like Iron man which further proved his point on when he made his account.

"You use your mouse to turn and wasd to move. W is forward, A is left, S is right, and D is down." 

Peter started walking around the trees getting used to moving as Harley started punching down trees next to him. "Ok, what next?"

"You can hold shift to sprint and hold the right mouse button to break blocks," Harley explained as he demonstrated both actions. Peter sprinted to an oak tree and started breaking the log. He smiled to himself as the log appeared in his hand after it broke.

"Now you can hit E to get into your Inventory. From there you can use the 4 square slots in the corner to craft things." Harley explained as he made his own crafting bench so that he could make a pickax to start mining coal with.

"Is that me?" Peter asked, looking at the character model that showed up in the inventory tab.

"Yeah, that's the skin you have right now. You're Steve." 

"But that doesn't look like Cap." Peter laughed at his own joke finding it hilarious while Harley just let out a disappointed sigh.

"Peter." He admonished while trying to keep the smile that was trying to emerge off of his face.

"Right crafting. How does it work?"

Harley made some torches and started collecting some cobblestone for a furnace as he continued to teach Peter the basics. "Right now you only have a log so drag it into one of the boxes and it'll give you four planks."

Peter did as he was told finding it really cool how easy crafting was. He wished it was that easy in real life. Harley didn't wait for Peter to reply instead he just kept talking. "Take those planks and put one into each box and you'll get a crafting table which will let you craft more advanced stuff." 

"I got an achievement!" Peter exclaimed not expecting something so simple to give him such an immense amount of satisfaction.

"Yeah, you got one when you broke the log too. There are tons of different achievements you can get." Harley knew Peter would love that part of the game because it's obvious that he likes to achieve everything he can and not leave anything halfway finished if he doesn't have to.

"I wanna get them all."

"We'll do what we can." He promised as he put a furnace on the ground near Peter so that they could start cooking some food. "Now you can use the left mouse button to put the crafting table down."

Peter put it down right next to the furnace before turning to Harley to await further instructions on what to do next. "Nice! We need to build a shelter before night falls."

"Why? Is that when the creepers come out?" Peter asks, referencing the only creature he knew was in Minecraft. Despite not being interested in the game he heard everyone in his school say 'creeper, aw man' at least a million times throughout the year.

"Yeah and a lot more mobs." He began putting torches around them so that the mobs wouldn't spawn right next to them as they built their house.

"Alright what do we need?" Peter was excited to see what other mobs there were in the game. He knows that there are zombies and creepers but everything else is a mystery for him.

"Just collect some dirt. We are going to build a small shack around the crafting table and furnace."

Peter walked away from where they spawned since he didn't want to ruin the area by taking dirt from it instead he found a small clearing not too far away. He got half of a stack before he paused unsure of how much dirt he should get. "How much do we need?"

"As much as you can get but it's starting to get dark so don't be too long," Harley told him as he started to build the foundation for their house not paying much attention to where Peter went or what he was doing. After five minutes of silence between the boys, Peter let out a resounding scream that sent Harley reeling. 

"Peter, what's going on?" Harley asked only just now noticing that it was dark out and Peter was nowhere to be found.

"A fucking spider just attacked me." The younger boy gasped out, not expecting for that to have happened. 

"You have to come back to me, I have a tiny house built."

"I can't. Something is shooting at me and a creeper is chasing me." Peter yelled, suddenly not enjoying the game as much as he was moments before.

"Hit shift and run peter." Harley heard an explosion come from the forest, but it was muffled meaning that Peter was pretty far away. He did know the general direction that he was in based on his name tag, but not exactly how far away he was.

"What the fuck was that?" Peter let out another scream that was nearly as loud as the first one. 

"What? The explosion?" Harley questioned knowing that by the end of this game he was going to have the worst headache he's ever had.

"No, it was like slenderman. It just smacked me then disappeared." Peter told him, sounding like he was about to cry.

"How the hell have you already managed to anger an enderman?" Harley was confused on how that happened but chalked it down to 'Parker luck' managing to follow him into a video game. 

"Harley, why is slenderman chasing me?" Peter yelled trying desperately to lose the enderman.

"Just get back here and don't fight anything." Harley watched as Peter's name tag moved in erratic directions showing that he was trying to escape everything that was chasing him. "How's your health?" 

"I have five hearts." Harley could hear over the mic as Peter's breath began picking up again. It was obvious that he was starting to panic once again. "Harley why can't I run anymore?"

"Is your hunger low?" He asked, trying not to laugh at how scared Peter was. He nearly felt bad, but at the same time, it was absolutely hilarious how Minecraft is what really scares The Amazing Spider-man.

"Harley, I'm going to die. I can't do this." Peter started to lightly cry. He kept moving as fast as he could but the enderman wouldn't leave him alone.

"Why are you freaking out?" Harley asked unable to keep the laughs in anymore which definitely didn't help Peter feel any better.

"I'm alone Harley. I'm scared." Peter whined not liking that he was being made fun of. He knew logically it was silly for him to be this scared, but he couldn't help it when monsters came out from behind every tree to attack him.

"Alright, I'm coming to get you." Another explosion sounded, this time closer to Harley then the last making him speed up. Peter started sobbing while he tried to explain to Harley that he was trapped and couldn't move, but he could barely make out what he was saying over how loud he was crying. 

Once Harley made it to where Peter was he saw that he was standing in a two-block deep hole looking around wildly and he let out a deep sigh. "Peter, where are you?"

"I don't fucking know." Peter cried out scared that he either broke the game or that monsters were going to get him while he was stuck wherever he was.

"Peter. Lookup." Harley shook his head as the younger boy slowly looked up to the sky and caught sight of him.

He slowly stopped crying as he realized that he was fine and that Harley was here to save him. "Oh hi, Harley."

"Just break the block dummy and follow me." Peter broke the block and tried to walk forward to follow as Harley started walking away, but wasn't able to get out.

"But how? I can't jump." 

"Hit the spacebar." Harley sighed forgetting that he never told Peter how to jump. He wondered if the running back and forth that he was doing earlier was because he couldn't jump up a block to get back to him. Based on what he's seen in the last ten minutes that wouldn't surprise him.

"Oh." Peter jumped up and followed Harley as he led him back to the small hut that they can use to last out the rest of the night. Peter seemed to be much doing better now that he is able to jump, he had officially stopped freaking out.

"I hate this game," Peter announced as they made it into the shack. 

"Peter you fight villains weekly." Harley laughed out as he threw Peter some food and instructed him on how to eat, so that he could run again.

"Yeah so?"

"Nothing Pete." Harley shook his head since Peter was obviously pouting in his room. "Wanna keep playing?"

"Obviously." The two boys played for the next hour as Harley just taught Peter the basics of the game. He's decided his favorite thing to do so far is building and he tends to leave the exploring to Harley since he is still kind of scared of the mobs even if he now knows how to jump.


End file.
